Férias entre amigos
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Férias na praia com Booth e Brennan tentando resistir à tentação...
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Férias entre amigos**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Categoria: B&B**

**Advertências: Sexo**

**Classificação: M, Fluffy, Smut**

**Capítulos: Alguns**

**Completa: Ainda não**

**Resumo: Férias na praia com Booth e Brennan tentando resistir à tentação...**

_ Vamos, Brennan ! Vai ser divertido ! – Ângela puxava a amiga pela mão. – Eles estão nos esperando !

Temperance se olhava de todos os ângulos no espelho do quarto do hotel. Sentia-se nua com o minúsculo biquíni branco que tinha comprado por insistência da Ângela. Estavam de férias e Ângela tinha convencido Booth e Hodgins a viajar com elas para a Califórnia, para aproveitarem uma boa praia.

_ Não sei, Ângela... Esse biquíni que você me fez comprar está... – ela não encontrava a palavra certa. – Está indecente !

_ Que bobagem ! Você está linda ! Esse biquíni é perfeito para você que é magrinha ! Ele ficaria indecente numa gorda, Brennan !

Temperance suspirou. Fazia tanto tempo que não ia à praia que estava desconfortável com tão pouca roupa. Ângela lhe estendeu um vestido florido.

_ Tome, use isso por cima para atravessarmos a avenida até a praia. Assim você não se sentirá tão mal... – Ela ria da timidez da amiga.

Ela colocou o vestido. Olhou no espelho e lançou um olhar duvidoso a Ângela. O vestido era extremamente decotado, deixando aparecer a borda do sutiã do biquíni, e muito curto, batia apenas um palmo abaixo da calcinha.

_ Ângela ! Você tem coragem de chamar isso de vestido ?

_ Brennan ! Chega de reclamações ! Estamos de férias, você é uma mulher bonita e solteira ! Tem mais é que mostrar os atributos que a natureza te deu.

Ângela colocou um chapéu, pegou a bolsa e foi abrindo a porta do quarto. Temperance colocou os óculos escuros, pegou a sacola com o protetor solar e a toalha e a seguiu contrariada.

Quando puseram os pés na areia começaram a procurar por Booth e Hodgins que tinham vindo meia hora antes delas. Ângela avistou os dois numa partida de vôlei com outros rapazes. Ela percebeu que Brennan parou de repente e prendeu o fôlego ao avistar Booth. Ele estava de costas para elas, o sol refletindo nas costas suadas, os ombros largos e os músculos destacados pelos movimentos do jogo. Ele usava uma sunga preta e estava escandalosamente bonito. Ângela acompanhou o olhar da amiga e sorriu cutucando-a com o cotovelo.

_ É amiga, ele é realmente um... – Ângela procurava a palavra certa. – Um macho alfa com A maiúsculo ! Belo traseiro ! – ela riu quando Temperance ficou vermelha por ter sido pega no flagra quase babando.

_ Ângela ! – ela a repreendeu sem graça.

Ela riu e foi encontrá-los, esperando ser seguida por Temperance, que praticamente se escondia atrás dela, com vergonha do vestido.

Booth acenou quando as viu se aproximando. Ele estava sem gel no cabelo e um pouco da franja caia sobre a testa, lhe dando um ar de menino. Temperance observou discretamente como várias mulheres na praia pareciam hipnotizadas por ele. Ele era com certeza o homem mais bonito da praia naquele dia. Ele conversou com os outros rapazes e saiu do jogo, correndo até onde elas estavam. Ângela já tinha estendido a toalha e estava deitada tomando sol.

_ Hei, achei que vocês duas iam ficar no quarto a tarde toda ! – ele disse sorrindo enquanto se aproximava. – Já basta que perdemos a manhã toda de praia por causa do atraso do avião !

_ Foi a Brennan que nos atrasou ! – Ângela replicou sorrindo. – Ela está com vergonha do biquíni que comprou !

_ Ângela ! – ela repreendeu a amiga. – Sua dedo-duro !

Booth riu.

_ Não acredito ! Você, tímida ?! – ele parecia não acreditar. - Tira esse vestido, me deixa ver, vai !

_ Booth ! – ela estava horrorizada com o atrevimento dele. – Não vou tirar nada. Não vou entrar no mar agora.

Booth e Ângela trocaram olhares cúmplices que ela ficou sem entender. Ele se aproximou devagar, olhando-a nos olhos. Temperance não conseguiu adivinhar o que ele estava tramando. De repente ele a pegou no colo e correu em direção ao mar.

_ Não !!! Booth, me põe no chão ! – ela esperneava e batia nele. – Me solta !

Booth entrou com ela no mar. Ele foi seguindo até a água bater na altura de seu peito. Temperance se agarrou nos ombros dele quando percebeu que estavam no fundo. Ele a pôs no chão mas continuou segurando-a pela cintura. Temperance se soltou dele e passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados.

_ Booth ! Olha o que você fez! Esse vestido é da Ângela ! – ela o encarou zangada.

_ Ela me autorizou ! – ele riu e encarou-a.

Booth a observava encantado. Ela estava linda. Os cabelos molhados e as curvas reveladas pelo vestido curto, agora colado ao corpo como uma segunda pele. Booth sentiu uma vontade enorme de beijá-la, abraçá-la e passar as mãos por seu corpo, sem ter que encontrar uma desculpa para tocá-la. Era uma pena que ela insistia sempre na frase "Só parceiros", ele bem que queria ser algo mais... Mas sempre que tentava se aproximar um pouco mais, nem que de brincadeira, era logo desencorajado por ela. Estava desanimando. Às vezes tinha vontade de beijá-la a força de repente, só para testar sua reação.

_ Vem. – ele estendeu a mão para ela. – Estamos de férias, aqui não é o Jeffersonian, e você é linda, não tem motivo para ter vergonha !

Ela sorriu e pegou a mão que ele estendia. Foram seguindo de mãos dadas até onde Ângela e Hodgins estavam. Temperance notou os olhares invejosos de algumas moças na praia, com certeza imaginando que eles seriam namorados.

Ela estendeu sua toalha ao lado da de Booth e tirou o vestido. Booth assobiou malicioso e ela bateu nele com o vestido. Ângela caiu na risada, seguida por Hodgins. Temperance se sentou na toalha e abriu a bolsa para pegar o protetor solar. Ângela se levantou rapidamente.

_ Vou dar um mergulho. Vamos apostar uma corrida ? – ela perguntou a Hodgins.

_ Você é quem sabe, não costumo perder de mulher. – Hodgins provocou.

Eles saíram correndo pela areia. Temperance passou o protetor solar na frente do corpo e tentava passar nas costas, sem muito sucesso. Booth observava divertido. Ele estendeu a mão.

_ Me dá isso aqui, eu passo pra você.

_ Não precisa, eu me viro. – ela disse.

_ Deixa de bobagem, Bones ! Eu só vou passar o protetor...

Ela o olhou desconfiada mas lhe entregou o frasco. Booth se ajoelhou atrás dela e começou a espalhar o protetor pelos ombros, nuca e costas. Suas mãos grandes e fortes deslizavam devagar causando arrepios em Temperance. De repente ela se viu imaginando como seria ter aquelas mãos deslizando pelo seu corpo em carícias mais íntimas. Ela estremeceu com o pensamento e Booth sorriu. Percebeu que ela estava arrepiada, não parecia nem um pouco indiferente ao toque dele e, para provocá-la, deslizou a mão até a curva no fim das costas, parando na calcinha do biquíni. Depois subiu de volta, bem devagar, pela cintura, parando logo abaixo dos seios. Percebeu quando ela prendeu a respiração e sorriu. De repente ele parou.

_ Pronto, já está protegida do sol.

_ Obrigada ! – ela parecia desapontada.

Booth estava triunfante. Então quer dizer que toda aquela história de "só parceiros" era na verdade um escudo. Ele resolveu prosseguir no teste. Se bem que essa parte seria bem mais difícil pra ele, disfarçar o desejo, estando de sunga, seria um martírio. Ele pegou seu protetor solar e o estendeu a ela.

_ Poderia retribuir o favor ? – ele pediu sorrindo.

Temperance arregalou os olhos. Tocá-lo ? Seria uma espécie de tortura, mas se negasse ele poderia ficar magoado, ou desconfiado. Ela pegou o frasco das mãos dele.

_ Cla...claro ! – ela gaguejou nervosa.

Ela espalhou o protetor nas mãos e tocou os ombros dele devagar, deslizou as mãos ao longo dos músculos e desceu pelas costas. Era muito bom tocá-lo e ela queria mais. Estava passando o protetor, distraída em pensamentos pouco descentes, quando de repente ele se virou de frente para ela, fazendo com que sua mão escorregasse e deslizasse sobre a barriga dele. Booth sentiu um arrepio ao perceber a mão dela tão próxima de sua sunga e baixou o olhar. Ela percebeu e puxou a mão rapidamente. Booth pegou sua mão de volta e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela.

_ Vamos dar uma volta ? – ele perguntou baixinho olhando-a nos olhos.

Temperance prendeu a respiração. Será que estava ficando maluca ou Booth estava flertando com ela ? Ela soltou o fôlego devagar. Não tinha como nem porque recusar. Não encontrava uma desculpa suficientemente lógica para isso. Ela concordou com a cabeça. Ele se levantou e a puxou pela mão. Seguiram ao longo da praia de mãos dadas enquanto Ângela e Hodgins observavam e sorriam cúmplices. O plano deles parecia estar dando certo, e logo no primeiro dia.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Férias entre amigos**

**Capítulo 2**

Eles seguiram caminhando pela praia, andando bem perto da água e conversando. Pararam em uma barraquinha de cachorro quente.

_ Booth, como nós vamos pagar ? – ela perguntou, já que nenhum dos dois estava com a carteira.

Ele sorriu e enfiou a mão na lateral da sunga, revelando um pequeno bolso impermeável, de onde tirou o dinheiro.

_ Compartimentos secretos, Bones !

Ela riu e reclamou.

_ Hei, por que não tem isso nos biquínis das mulheres ?

Ele piscou para ela.

_ Se tivessem, como poderíamos dar uma de cavalheiros ?

Ela sorriu. Eles escolheram os recheios e seguiram andando e comendo. Booth riu de sua tentativa desastrada em não se sujar, e ela riu com ele. Ele limpou o queixo dela com seu guardanapo. Depois voltaram a caminhar, agora sem se falar, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Booth sentia-se como um adolescente. Há muito tempo ele não aproveitava umas boas férias, ainda mais ao lado de uma mulher tão bonita e inteligente como Temperance. Suas últimas férias foram todas usadas para distrair o Parker. Desde que seu filho nasceu ele não teve sequer chance de paquerar durante as férias, pois ao vê-lo com o menino as mulheres se afastavam pensando que ele fosse casado. Era a primeira vez que ele tirava um tempo para si mesmo, sem preocupações ou horário, e pretendia aproveitar ao máximo.

Temperance o olhou disfarçadamente. Esse era um lado de Booth que ela não conhecia. Relaxado e sorridente, ele a fazia se sentir leve. Pela primeira vez não tinha tirado férias sozinha. Tinha muito dinheiro, já conhecera lugares maravilhosos, mas trocaria todas essas viagens por esse dia passado com seus amigos.

Eles nadaram um pouco, riram e brincaram como adolescentes. Não viram o tempo passar. Ela percebeu de repente que o céu tinha começado a escurecer.

_ Booth, perdemos a noção do tempo ! – ela olhou em volta. – E da distância também !

Eles tinham se distanciado bastante e agora estavam perto de umas pedras, na parte mais deserta da praia. O pôr-do-sol prometia ser muito bonito.

_ E daí ? – ele deu de ombros despreocupado. – Vamos aproveitar e assistir ao pôr-do-sol. Depois a gente volta.

Ele subiu em uma pedra e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la. Temperance segurou a mão dele e subiu na pedra sentando-a o seu lado. Temperance parecia encantada com as cores que o sol jogava sobre a água.

_ Olha que lindo, Booth ! O mar está cor de rosa !

_ É, é lindo sim... – ele disse baixinho, mas na verdade não estava olhando para o mar, e sim para ela.

Ela se virou e o pegou encarando-a. Prendeu o fôlego ao notar o olhar dele. Booth estendeu a mão e tirou uma mecha de cabelo que o vento tinha jogado em seu rosto. Em seguida a puxou pela nuca até encostar os lábios nos dela num beijo suave, um mero roçar. Temperance se assustou e se afastou um pouco.

_ Booth, o que você está fazendo ? – ela perguntou baixinho.

_ Agindo sem pensar... – ele respondeu puxando-a de volta e voltando a beijá-la, agora com mais ímpeto.

Temperance fechou os olhos. Não podia deixar...tinha que pará-lo ! Ela tentava racionalizar, mas ao senti-lo abrir seus lábios com a língua para aprofundar o beijo, ela não pode mais lutar contra o desejo e o abraçou pelo pescoço. Booth percebeu que tinha ganhado a primeira batalha. Ele escorregou as mãos até a cintura dela e a trouxe para mais perto. Continuaram se beijando, Booth parecia insaciável. Ele deslizou uma das mãos até alcançar um dos seios. Ele apertou de leve o mamilo com os dedos e ficou encantado ao senti-lo enrijecer. Temperance percebeu que se não parasse acabariam fazendo amor ali mesmo na praia. Ela segurou as mãos dele e o afastou um pouco.

_ Nós temos que parar... – ela disse baixinho.

Booth respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ela tinha razão, se continuassem ele acabaria perdendo o controle.

_ Você está certa... eu não quero que a nossa primeira vez seja assim, com pressa e com medo de um flagrante. – ele sorriu.

Temperance o encarou indignada.

_ Não vou fazer sexo com você, Booth ! – ela se levantou com as mãos na cintura. – Não vou ser seu brinquedinho de férias ! Isso nem deveria ter acontecido ! Mas foi só um beijo, ok ! Não vai acontecer de novo...

Ele a encarou sério.

_ De onde você tirou essa idéia ? Eu nunca brinquei com mulher nenhuma na minha vida, não faria isso justo com você ! – ele também se levantou. – E não foi só um beijo coisa nenhuma ! Pensa que eu não percebi como ficou tensa quando eu te toquei com o protetor solar ? Ficou toda arrepiada ! Você gostou disso tanto quanto eu ! Seu corpo não mente !

_ Foi apenas uma reação física a um estímulo momentâneo, nada mais do que isso.

_ Quer dizer que se eu te tocar de novo, você não vai sentir nada ? – ele provocou.

_ Não, claro que não. Pois agora já estou preparada.

Booth sorriu malicioso e se aproximou dela.

_ Nem se eu fizer isso ? – ele se aproximou e beijou seu pescoço.

_ Não, nada. – ela disse séria.

_ Nem isso ? – ele passou a língua por sua orelha e prendeu o lóbulo entre os dentes.

Ela ofegou e prendeu a respiração. Booth sorriu triunfante.

_ Não. – ela disse com a voz rouca.

_ Ou isso ? – ele passou os dedos ao longo da barriga dela passando entre os seios e subindo até o pescoço.

Os mamilos dela se enrijeceram apenas com esse leve toque e Booth sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_ Mentirosa !

Ela afastou sua mão.

_ Booth, por favor ! Isso tudo é novo pra mim ! Jamais pensei que nós... – ela parou confusa.

Booth suspirou. Não devia pressioná-la.

_ Ok, desculpe. Não vamos mais falar sobre isso agora, certo ? Vamos voltar e jantar. Amanhã é um outro dia... – ele sorriu. – Mas não pense que eu desisti...

Ela o encarou e sorriu. Ele era um doido mesmo. Ele estendeu a mão.

_ Vamos ?

Ela pegou sua mão e eles voltaram. Ângela e Hodgins já tinham voltado ao hotel e levado suas coisas para que ninguém roubasse. Eles seguiram para lá. Combinaram de se arrumar e se encontrar no saguão para sair para jantar.

Quando ela entrou no quarto que dividia com a amiga, Ângela a esperava curiosa. Ela estava se maquiando em frente ao espelho, aparentemente pronta para sair. Ela usava um vestido cor de vinho com apenas uma alça e sandálias da mesma cor.

_ Nossa ! Pensei que vocês não fossem voltar mais ! – ela sorriu maliciosa. – E aí ? O que vocês ficaram fazendo até essa hora ?

_ Nada demais, Ângela ! Passeamos, nadamos, comemos cachorro-quente... Ele é só meu...

_ Já sei ! – ela interrompeu. - Só seu parceiro ! Sei, sei... - Ângela parecia desapontada. - Só isso ? Nada mais quente ?

_ Isso fica por conta de sua imaginação. – ela falou seguindo para o banheiro tomar um banho. – Eu fico pronta em dez minutos !

Ângela sorriu. Será que não tinha acontecido nada mesmo ? Ela duvidava.

Temperance saiu do banheiro e abriu o armário para pegar seu vestido. Escolheu um vestido verde escuro que tinha ganhado de presente de sua Editora. Ele tinha finíssimas alças de cristais e ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Calçou sapatos altos pretos, pegou uma bolsa preta bem pequena e passou um pouco de batom. Dispensou o resto da maquiagem, pois estava com um ligeiro bronzeado por causa da tarde toda passada ao sol. Ângela pegou a bolsa e elas saíram do quarto.

Booth perdeu o fôlego quando a viu sair do elevador. Ela estava linda ! Ele também tinha caprichado no visual, usava calça jeans, camiseta branca e um blazer preto. Tinha prometido a si mesmo que não usaria gravata nas férias. Pelo visto essa noite prometia e ele pretendia aproveitá-la ao máximo.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

As duas saíram do elevador e se aproximaram. Ambas estavam muito bonitas. Hodgins comentou.

_ Cara, com essas duas vestidas assim, nós vamos ter trabalho esta noite para espantar os urubus...

Booth sorriu concordando e Temperance os encarou sem entender nada.

_ Urubus ? Não sei o que isso significa...

Ângela riu.

_ Ele quis dizer homens, amiga, homens ! A concorrência !

_ Ah... – ela ainda parecia confusa.

Eles saíram do hotel e chamaram um táxi. O caminho até o restaurante foi curto. Eles escolheram um dos restaurantes dançantes mais badalados. A mesa reservada ficava em um canto ao lado da pista de dança. Eles se sentaram e o garçom se aproximou.

_ O que gostariam de beber ? – ele perguntou aos dois homens.

_ Eu quero uma cerveja. – Booth escolheu. – O que você vai tomar, Temperance ?

_ Vinho tinto, por favor. – ela encarou Booth. – Temperance ?

_ Eu achei que não pegava bem te chamar de Bones em um lugar como esse... – ele lhe deu aquele sorriso charmoso.

_ E eu quero uma Espanhola. – Ângela pediu.

_ E eu vou acompanhar o Booth em uma cerveja. – Hodgins decidiu.

Ficaram conversando até que Ângela puxou Hodgins pela camisa.

_ Eu amo essa música, vamos dançar !

Eles foram até a pista de dança. Temperance e Booth ficaram sozinhos na mesa. Ele a encarou.

_ Você está muito bonita, sabia ?

Ela sorriu.

_ Você também não está nada mal... – Ela olhou discretamente para duas moças que estavam em uma mesa próxima. – Me parece que elas gostaram muito ! Não pararam de olhar pra você desde que chegamos...

Booth sorriu e provocou.

_ Por acaso está com ciúmes ?

Temperance ficou indignada.

_ Claro que não ! Que bobagem ! Você não é nada meu... e mesmo que fosse, não sou uma pessoa ciumenta ! Não é um sentimento racional.

Booth riu e acariciou seu rosto.

_ Sentimento não é pra ser racional ! E esse leve tom rosado desmente o que você está dizendo...

_ Para com isso ! O que deu em você, Booth ? Está parecendo outra pessoa nessa viagem !

Ele ficou sério e a encarou nos olhos. Começou a tocar uma música bem lenta e ele a pegou pela mão.

_ Vamos dançar ?

Temperance suspirou. O que estaria acontecendo com ele ? Depois do beijo desta tarde ela não sabia ao certo como agir, estava confusa. Ela concordou em silêncio. Ao chegarem na pista Booth a abraçou pala cintura e ela enlaçou seu pescoço, tentando manter uma certa distância. Ele achou graça e provocou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

_ Eu não mordo... A não ser que você me peça...

Ela o encarou brava.

_ Booth, por favor !

_ Eu só estou tentando quebrar o gelo, Temperance ! Eu não me arrependo do que aconteceu hoje e gostaria que você também não ! – ele a encarava sério. – Nem que você ficasse fingindo que não aconteceu nada. Eu a beijaria agora mesmo, se tivesse certeza de não apanhar... – ele sorriu malicioso.

Temperance arregalou os olhos.

_ Aqui ? Na frente da Ângela e do Hodgins ? Você não teria coragem !

_ Não duvide... Primeiro porque eu sei que a Ângela torce para que isso aconteça desde que a conheci ! – ele revidou. – E tem mais... esta noite a Ângela vai dormir sozinha... ou com o Hodgins, se ela quiser...

Temperance o encarou horrorizada.

_ Você só pode ter ficado maluco ! Nós trocamos um beijo e você já acha que vou fazer sexo com você esta noite ? Um relacionamento precisa de um pouco mais de tempo...

_ Nós enrolamos durante quase quatro anos... Não acha um bom tempo ? E eu não disse nada sobre sexo... só que eu não quero que essa noite termine cedo...quero sair para conversar com você, dar uma volta, conversar sem a Ângela e o Hodgins por perto.

_ Booth, eu não estou certa se devemos nos envolver... e o nosso trabalho ?

_ Seu argumento é muito fraco...o meu é mais forte...

_ E qual é o...

Ele a calou com um beijo, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos para evitar que ela fugisse. Ela pensou em empurrá-lo, mas suas mãos não obedeceram ao comando do cérebro e ela o abraçou mais forte. Booth contornou seus lábios com a língua antes de aprofundar o beijo. Temperance sentiu como se suas entranhas estivessem em fogo. Nunca desejara tanto alguém em toda a sua vida. Ele era simplesmente irresistível. Ela subiu mais as mãos e acariciou a nuca dele, enfiando os dedos entre seus cabelos. Sua vontade era mandar a hesitação para o inferno e ir com ele para o quarto de hotel nesse minuto. Booth interrompeu o beijo com medo de perder o controle, afinal estavam em local público. Ele encostou sua testa na dela e disse baixinho.

_ Ainda vai negar o que sente ? – ele sorriu ao notar como ela estava vermelha e ofegante.

Ela baixou o olhar e respondeu baixinho.

_ Seria ridículo negar o desejo físico, Booth ! Mas isso não é tudo, você sabe ! Não quero perder o que eu tenho com você ! Você é meu melhor amigo !

_ E jamais deixarei de ser ! Você sabe disso ! Eu nunca te abandonei e não faria isso agora !

_ Eu não sei...

_ Tudo bem, não precisa responder agora, está bem ? Vamos jantar, dançar um pouco, conversar... Estamos de férias, temos todo o tempo do mundo...

Ela o encarou e sorriu. Pelo menos teria um tempo para pensar em tudo isso. Eles continuaram dançando.

Da mesa Ângela, que observava tudo, cutucou Hodgins e apontou para os dois.

_ Você viu que beijo ? Aposto como não foi o primeiro... Não parecia ser o primeiro !

_ Ângela, deixa os dois ! Vê se não vai se meter ! Antes de tudo ela é nossa patroa !

_ Que nada ! Antes de tudo ela é minha melhor amiga, isso sim ! E se ela deixar escapar um homem desses eu juro que ela apanha ! A se apanha !

_ Hei ! O que você quer dizer com "um homem desses " ? Quer que eu fique com ciúmes ?

_ Ai querido, desculpa ! Não pense bobagens ! Você sabe que eu amo você ! Mas vamos encarar a realidade... o Booth é uma espécie de fantasia, não parece um homem real, entende ? – ela sorriu.

Ele torceu o nariz mas acabou rindo com ela. Tinha que admitir que o amigo intimidava realmente a concorrência.

A seleção de músicas lentas terminou e eles voltaram para a mesa. O garçom se aproximou para anotar os pedidos. O resto da noite seguiu tranqüila. Booth parou de pressionar e ela acabou se divertindo muito. Já era tarde quando pagaram a conta e saíram para a rua. Quando o táxi chegou Booth a puxou pela mão.

_ Deixe que eles voltem no táxi, vamos dar uma volta ?

Temperance hesitou por um minuto.

_ Vai lá, amiga ! Nós vamos aproveitar para namorar um pouquinho ! Não me espere esta noite, viu ? – Ângela acenou enquanto entrava no táxi com Hodgins.

Booth enlaçou os dedos nos dela e eles seguiram caminhando pela avenida que levava a praia.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Férias entre amigos**

**Autora: Fernanda**

**Capítulo 4**

Temperance se apoiou no ombro dele e tirou os sapatos assim que chegaram na areia. Booth reparou que ela nunca tinha estado tão bonita. Os olhos azuis tinham um brilho diferente, o rosto corado devido ao leve bronzeado, as pernas longas expostas pelo vestido. Booth sentia que se quisesse tentar se aproximar dela teria que ser nessas férias, jamais teria outra oportunidade de pegá-la tão relaxada. Ela sempre estava concentrada demais no trabalho para prestar atenção em qualquer avanço por parte dele. E ele realmente estava cansado de esperar, quase quatro anos era tempo demais.

Temperance o olhou e percebeu que ele parecia perdido em pensamentos. O que estaria pensando ? Estaria arrependido de seus avanços ? Depois de andarem bastante ele de repente parou e a encarou. Ela colocou os sapatos em cima de uma pedra.

_ Em que você está pensando ? – ele perguntou.

Ela riu.

_ Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa... Você parece arrependido de ter me trazido aqui. Não disse uma palavra e já andamos tanto que estamos perto das pedras novamente.

_ Arrependido ? Claro que não. – ele sorriu. – Só se for arrependido de não ter feito isso três anos atrás...

Ele a abraçou e colou os lábios nos dela em um beijo quente. Temperance não hesitou em corresponder dessa vez. O desejava tanto que estava pouco ligando para as conseqüências. Ele aprofundou o beijo, sua língua indo de encontro à dela e a apertou mais contra seu corpo. Temperance percebeu o quanto ele estava excitado e sentiu seu próprio corpo reagir ao contato íntimo. Estava sem sutiã e seus mamilos enrijeceram contra o tecido fino do vestido.

Booth encostou-se às pedras e a puxou encaixando-a entre suas pernas. Ele deixou seus lábios e beijou seu pescoço. Ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o encarou. Os lábios ainda vermelhos do beijo.

_ Booth, você tem certeza ? – ela perguntou baixinho.

Ele acariciou seu rosto e sorriu. Os olhos castanhos ainda mais escuros de desejo.

_ Tenho...Mais do que qualquer coisa na vida.

Ele a pegou pela mão, ela calçou os sapatos e seguiram de volta ao hotel. Foram andando devagar, nenhum dos dois querendo apressar o que estava para acontecer. Subiram de mãos dadas no elevador e Booth apertou o botão do seu andar. Temperance e Ângela ficavam um andar abaixo, ao lado do quarto do Hodgins.

Ele destrancou a porta e deu passagem a ela. Ela entrou, subitamente se sentindo nervosa como uma adolescente. Observou o quarto de relance, era amplo e, ao contrário do seu e da Ângela que tinha duas camas de solteiro, esse tinha apenas uma enorme cama de casal no centro do quarto, uma mesinha e um sofá ao canto e janelas amplas que davam para o terraço.

Booth se aproximou e deixou apenas a luz do abajur acesa. Percebeu o nervosismo dela e sorriu. Temperance era uma mulher vivida e estava parecendo uma adolescente e ele esperava que isso significasse que ele era especial. Não podia decepcioná-la, teria que se controlar ao máximo. Booth se aproximou e pegou sua mão. Ela estava tremendo um pouco e o encarou com um sorriso.

_ Seria inútil negar meu nervosismo... – ela admitiu.

_ Não quero que fique nervosa...Eu esperei tanto por isso...

_ Não quero que se arrependa, Booth... Meus relacionamentos nunca duram e...

Ele a calou com um beijo. Percebeu que nessa hora não precisavam de palavras. Ia acalmá-la como tinha vontade de fazer há muito tempo. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço. Booth a empurrou de leve até chegarem até a cama. Ele alcançou o zíper atrás do vestido e começou a baixá-lo devagar. Percebeu a pele dela se arrepiar e sorriu. Ele baixou as alças do vestido e esse escorregou ao chão. Ela não usava sutiã e Booth notou os seios perfeitos e empinados. Ele os tocou de leve, acariciou um mamilo com os dedos e o observou enrijecer contra sua mão. Temperance fechou os olhos e suspirou. Booth aproximou os lábios e correu a língua por seu pescoço. Ela o abraçou e empurrou seu blazer pelos ombros e Booth a ajudou a tirá-lo. Ele tirou a camiseta e Temperance tocou seu peito com a ponta dos dedos. Raspou a unha de leve e acariciou seu estômago. Booth tinha um corpo maravilhoso e ela o observava encantada.

Ele a beijou novamente, mordendo de leve seus lábios antes de penetrá-los com a língua. Temperance sentia a excitação crescer. Ela desceu os dedos por seu estômago alcançando o zíper da calça. Booth ofegou, mas deixou que ela abrisse sua calça. Ela o tocou intimamente e sorriu, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

_ Tinha certeza que você seria bem dotado... Sua condição de macho alfa, alto e forte, favorece isso...

Booth sorriu. Ela era impossível mesmo. Um simples elogio ela conseguia transformar em resposta científica.

_ Está confessando que tinha sonhos eróticos comigo ? – ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Ela sorriu sem graça.

_ Você sabe que é muito bonito, Booth ! Tenho certeza de que não sou a única que já teve esse tipo de sonho com você...

Ele não respondeu. Não estava interessado nas outras, só nela. Ele se livrou da calça e tocou a cintura dela com ambas as mãos. A acariciou de leve e começou a baixar a calcinha rendada. Ele a empurrou de leve para que se deitasse na cama. Temperance o puxou pelo pescoço para um beijo e ele deixou-se cair em cima dela. Ela deslizou as mãos pelas costas dele e se deteve nas nádegas, puxando sua cueca para baixo. Booth a ajudou e ambos ficaram nus, seus corpos colados.

Temperance suspirou de prazer. Jamais tinha se imaginado nessa posição com Booth, mas agora que estava realmente acontecendo, parecia tudo tão certo... Ele trilhou beijos por seu pescoço, colo e desceu até os seios. Cobriu um deles com os lábios, tocando-o com a língua. Temperance fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho. Esticou os braços e acariciou os cabelos dele. Booth continuou descendo os lábios por seu corpo até tocar com a língua o centro de sua feminilidade, fazendo-a delirar. Ele a acariciou até que os gemidos se tornaram mais altos e a respiração dela se tornasse ofegante. Ele levantou a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos. Temperance o puxou pelos ombros e sussurrou contra seus lábios.

_ Vem, Seeley... Não posso mais esperar...

Ele esticou o braço para pegar uma camisinha na mesa de cabeceira, mas ela o impediu.

_ Não precisa... Eu tomo pílulas e confio em você. – ela disse baixinho encarando-o nos olhos.

Booth sorriu. Ia adorar possuí-la logo pela primeira vez sem barreiras de nenhuma espécie.

Ele a beijou ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava para dentro dela devagar. Temperance apertou seus ombros e ofegou ao sentir que ele a penetrava por inteiro. Começou a se mover junto com ele, sentindo a excitação crescer a um nível insuportável. Ela sentiu que estava próxima do clímax. Booth percebeu e acelerou o ritmo dos movimentos fazendo com que ela arranhasse suas costas e jogasse a cabeça para trás em delírio. Ao perceber que ela tinha atingido o clímax ele se permitiu acompanhá-la. Depois do orgasmo ele continuou dentro dela. Beijou seu rosto, seus cabelos e por fim os lábios. Ela o abraçou com força e sorriu.

_ Isso foi...- ela estava tentando escolher a palavra certa. – Maravilhoso !

Booth sorriu orgulhoso. Seu ego estava cheio por ter conseguido satisfazê-la logo na primeira vez. Ele a beijou de novo e disse baixinho em seu ouvido.

_ Só preciso saber como vou explicar esses arranhões para minhas fãs na praia...

Temperance ficou vermelha. Não sabia se ficava brava com ele por tê-la lembrado de sua falta de controle ao arranhá-lo ou por ele ter se gabado das outras que o devoravam com os olhos na praia.

_ Ora, seu ! Da próxima vez vou arranhar seu rosto e não as costas !

Ele riu e a beijou de leve.

_ Bobinha, estou brincando ! Pode me arranhar o quanto quiser, adoro te ver perder o controle... – ele a beijou de novo, passando a língua por seus lábios. – É excitante ! Apesar que eu não garanto uma segunda performance agora, mas espere até de manhã...

Ela sorriu.

_ Estou cansada demais para tentar te convencer do contrário...

Ele deslizou para o lado e a abraçou pela cintura. Pouco tempo depois eles dormiam felizes.

Temperance acordou quando o dia estava amanhecendo. Levantou da cama com cuidado para não acordá-lo e se enrolou em um lençol. Foi até a varanda e saiu, encantada com a beleza da praia. Estava ali há algum tempo observando distraída as pessoas começarem a chegar para aproveitar o sol. Booth se aproximou devagar e a abraçou por trás, dando um beijo em seu pescoço, deixando-a arrepiada.

_ Achei que tinha fugido...- ele disse em seu ouvido.

Ela sorriu e se virou de frente para ele.

_ Não vou fugir mais, não de você...

Ele sorriu feliz e a puxou de volta para dentro do quarto. Ela riu quando ele rosnou e a jogou na cama. Ele se deitou em cima dela e eles se beijaram, começando o segundo round.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Ângela entrou no quarto e a primeira coisa que notou foi a cama de Brennan arrumada e nenhum sinal dela no quarto. Ela sorriu. Tinha certeza de onde a amiga estava e ficava feliz por ela. Ela foi para o banheiro colocar um biquíni para aproveitar a praia.

Hodgins bateu na porta quinze minutos depois, já pronto. Ângela gritou do banheiro.

_ Entre !

Ele a esperava sentado na cama. Ângela saiu do banheiro toda sorridente.

_ Adivinha o que já aconteceu ? – ela perguntou.

_ O que ? – Hodgins pareceu não entender.

_ A Brennan não dormiu aqui ! – Ângela revelou eufórica.

Ele arregalou os olhos espantado.

_ Mas já ? Quer dizer que o nosso plano deu certo ?

Ângela concordou com a cabeça. Pegou o namorado pelo braço e eles seguiram para a praia.

***************

Temperance entrou no quarto esperando dar de cara com a Ângela e seu inevitável interrogatório. Ficou surpresa ao encontrar o quarto vazio. Ainda bem que a amiga tinha decidido não esperá-la. Não estava com muita vontade de dar explicações agora. Tudo isso ainda era muito novo para ela, precisava de tempo para se acostumar com a idéia de ter dormido com Booth. Resolveu se trocar logo, pois ele ia esperá-la no saguão.

Ângela entrou no quarto e a primeira coisa que notou foi a cama de Brennan arrumada e nenhum sinal dela no quarto. Ela sorriu. Tinha certeza de onde a amiga estava e ficava feliz por ela. Ela foi para o banheiro colocar um biquíni para aproveitar a praia.

Hodgins bateu na porta quinze minutos depois, já pronto. Ângela gritou do banheiro.

_ Entre !

Ele a esperava sentado na cama. Ângela saiu do banheiro toda sorridente.

_ Adivinha o que já aconteceu ? – ela perguntou.

_ O que ? – Hodgins pareceu não entender.

_ A Brennan não dormiu aqui ! – Ângela revelou eufórica.

Ele arregalou os olhos espantado.

_ Mas já ? Quer dizer que o nosso plano deu certo ?

Ângela concordou com a cabeça. Pegou o namorado pelo braço e eles seguiram para a praia.

Temperance entrou no quarto esperando dar de cara com a Ângela e seu inevitável interrogatório. Ficou surpresa ao encontrar o quarto vazio. Ainda bem que a amiga tinha decidido não esperá-la. Não estava com muita vontade de dar explicações agora. Tudo isso ainda era muito novo para ela, precisava de tempo para se acostumar com a idéia de ter feito sexo com Booth. Resolveu se trocar logo, pois ele ia esperá-la no saguão.

Eles chegaram na praia de mãos dadas. Ângela os esperava toda sorridente.

_ Como vão os pombinhos ? – ela perguntou deixando os dois sem graça.

_ Tudo bem, Ângela. – Temperance respondeu.

_ Onde está o Hodgins ? – Booth perguntou.

_ Jogando vôlei com a mesma turma de ontem. Eles perguntaram de você.

Ele se virou para Temperance.

_ Você se importa se eu for jogar uma partida ? – ele perguntou.

Temperance sorriu.

_ Claro que não, Booth ! Vai lá ! Eu vou tomar sol aqui com a Ângela.

Ele tirou o shorts e a camiseta, ficando só com a sunga branca, lhe deu um beijo e correu para onde estavam os rapazes. Ângela a encarou com um sorriso malicioso.

_ Hum...Gostei de ver... Ele está até pedindo permissão !

_ Ângela !

Temperance a encarou sem graça. Ela tirou o shorts, ficando só com o maiô azul e estendeu a toalha, se deitando ao lado da amiga.

_ Estou brincando ! Estou muito feliz por vocês ! Você sabe ! – Ângela sorria feliz, afinal seu plano tinha dado certo.

_ Vou dar um mergulho, você vem ? – ela convidou.

_ Prefiro ficar um pouco aqui. Depois eu vou. – Temperance respondeu.

Temperance estava tomando sol de olhos fechados quando percebeu uma sombra. Abriu os olhos e viu um rapaz loiro encarando-a. Ele não parecia ter mais do que vinte anos.

_ Oi. Se importa se eu me sentar com você um pouco ? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

_ Para que ? – ela perguntou direta, como era de seu feitio.

Ele sentou mesmo sem a permissão dela.

_ Ora, pra gente conversar. Você é muito bonita, sabia. – ele disse flertando descaradamente com ela.

_ Sei sim, obrigada. Puro mérito da genética. – ela respondeu, sincera como sempre.

Ele sorriu. Pareceu um pouco intimidado com a franqueza dela. Temperance olhou de relance e percebeu que Booth não perdia um só movimento do rapaz. Tinha até parado de jogar. Ela achou melhor encerrar a conversa antes que Booth resolvesse dar uma de protetor como sempre. Se ele já era ciumento antes de estarem juntos, ela imaginava o que faria agora.

_ Olha, desculpe, mas acho melhor você ir embora. Eu sou comprometida e você não parece interessado só em uma amizade. – ela disse com franqueza. – E além do mais, você é muito jovem !

Ele pareceu desconcertado.

_ Puxa, mas que pena ! Mas onde está seu namorado que não está aqui com você ? Se você fosse minha namorada eu não te deixaria sozinha...

Temperance suspirou resignada e se levantou. Não tinha conseguido se livrar do rapaz tão rápido quanto queria, pois Booth já vinha na direção deles. A cara fechada como quando interrogava um suspeito. O rapaz se levantou também. Não tinha notado Booth.

_ Vamos dar um mergulho ? – ele disse como se nada do que ela falou tivesse importância.

Temperance achou graça da ousadia dele. Ele era muito jovem e mais baixo do que ela, não devia ter mais do que 1,70 m.

_ Se eu fosse você eu sairia de fininho antes de passar vergonha na frente dos seus amigos. – ela apontou para um grupinho de rapazes que acompanhava tudo dando risinhos e cochichando. – Tente paquerar uma daquelas mocinhas ali na frente. Elas têm a sua idade !

Ele pegou Temperance pelo braço. Temperance parou de sorrir e pensou em revidar, mas pensou melhor achou que não valia a pena humilhar o rapaz.

_ Não gosto de mocinhas. Prefiro mulheres maduras... – ele insistiu.

Booth, que tinha chegado atrás dele nesse exato momento, falou.

_ Eu também prefiro... E por acaso essa que você está segurando é a minha. Poderia soltá-la, por favor ? – ele pediu cruzando os braços do alto de seus 1,85 m. de altura.

O rapaz o encarou e sorriu sem graça. Booth era enorme perto dele e ele se sentiu intimidado. Temperance observava a cena, divertida. Testemunhava uma verdadeira aula de antropologia, dois machos disputando uma fêmea. Isso era meio ridículo nos dias de hoje, ainda mais em se tratando dela, que sabia muito bem se defender sozinha, pois era faixa preta em três artes marciais. Mas não deixava de ser engraçado.

O rapaz pediu desculpas e saiu correndo em direção aos amigos que agora gargalhavam. Booth a olhou e ambos também caíram na risada. Booth a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

_ É bom que todos saibam que eu sou muito, muito ciumento... – ele disse com um sorriso. – Que isso sirva de aviso para outros aventureiros !

Temperance sorriu.

_ Pois espere de mim a mesma coisa, viu ? Não sabia que era ciumenta até notar as mulheres dessa praia babando por sua causa ! – Ela passou a mão pelos músculos desenvolvidos do peito dele. – Também, você tem que ser tão bonito ?

_ Eu tenho que me manter em forma por causa do meu trabalho ! Ou você preferia que eu fosse careca e tivesse uma barriga de cerveja ? – ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Temperance o mediu de cima em baixo e passou as unhas pelo estômago de tanque dele, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

– Não, eu prefiro assim mesmo...

_ Hei ! Não faz isso ! Você quer que eu chame mais atenção ainda ? – ele perguntou segurando a mão dela que estava perigosamente próxima de sua virilha.

_ Tome um banho frio... – ela se afastou um pouco. – Aliás, aposto como você não me alcança ! – ela correu em direção ao mar.

_ Hei ! Isso foi trapaça ! – ele saiu correndo atrás dela.

Booth a alcançou antes que ela entrasse na água e a pegou no colo, entrando no mar com ela nos braços. Ficaram brincando e jogando água um no outro. Ângela, que estava próxima também entrou na brincadeira e logo Hodgins se juntava a eles para se refrescar da partida de vôlei. Nadaram um pouco e depois resolveram almoçar. Comeram cachorros quentes, pois nenhum deles estava com vontade de ir até o hotel se trocar e ir a um restaurante.

À tarde, Booth e Temperance estavam deitados lado a lado na areia, sem nenhuma vontade de ir embora. Ângela e Hodgins já tinha ido tomar banho, pois à noite eles queriam visitar um museu. A praia ia aos poucos esvaziando.

_ Vamos dar uma volta ? – Booth convidou com um sorriso. – Assistir ao pôr-do-sol ?

_ Hum...Não sei não... É perigoso assistir ao pôr-do-sol com você ! – ela brincou.

Booth se levantou e a puxou pela mão. Eles recolheram as coisas e colocaram na grande sacola de palha dela. Seguiram pela praia até chegar às pedras. Aquela parte da praia estava deserta. Eles se sentaram para ver o pôr-do-sol. Booth passou o braço pelo ombro dela e ela se aninhou em seu peito. Ficaram assim até o sol terminar de por no horizonte.

Quando o espetáculo acabou, Booth se virou de frente para ela e a beijou. A puxou para seu colo e abriu seus lábios com a língua, tornando o beijo tão erótico que a deixou excitada. Ele acariciou seu seio por cima do maiô e o mamilo enrijeceu rapidamente. Temperance segurou sua mão e sussurrou contra seus lábios..

_ Pára, Seeley, estamos em um lugar público !

Ele sorriu.

_ Não estou vendo ninguém por aqui... – ele desceu a mão e enfiou por dentro do maiô, tocando-a entre as pernas.

Temperance suspirou de prazer. Estava louca para ceder e fazer amor com ele ali mesmo, na areia. Mas precisava recuperar o bom senso. Tentou empurrá-lo de novo.

_ É melhor a gente parar... Pode vir alguém !

Booth não respondeu e a puxou para uma espécie de caverna formada pelas pedras. A natureza tinha formado um esconderijo e parecia feito para amantes. Ele estendeu a toalha dele que estava na sacola e a deitou. Temperance parou de resistir e o puxou para outro beijo.

Booth se deitou em cima dela e baixou as alças do maiô para poder beijar seus seios. Temperance fechou os olhos e acariciou seus cabelos. Booth estava tão excitado que não perdeu tempo tirando as roupas, apenas afastou o maiô dela para o lado e sua sunga e começou a penetrá-la com um gemido. Temperance o abraçou pela cintura com as pernas e começou a se mover com ele, extremamente excitada pela nova experiência de fazer amor ao ar livre. Ela não demorou a atingir o clímax e Booth a seguiu. Depois, ofegantes, sorriram um para o outro.

_ Você é louco, sabia ? – Temperance o acusou, ainda sem fôlego.

_ Ah...vai mentir que não gostou ? – ele provocou. – Tenho essa fantasia desde adolescente...e quis realizar com você !

Temperance sorriu. Ficaram um bom tempo nessa posição, os corpos entrelaçados, querendo que o tempo parasse. Depois recolheram a toalha e seguiram de volta ao hotel. Essas seriam com certeza férias inesquecíveis. E eles pretendiam repeti-las por muitos e muitos anos...

FIM


End file.
